The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a combination lamp for connecting the combination lamp to a wire harness, and more particularly to a connecting structure which is low cost, simple, and reliable.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 11, JP-A-10-31906 discloses a lighting apparatus for a vehicle 50 in which a bulb socket 51 integrally having a connector housing constitutes a power feeding socket by connecting a vehicle body-side cable 60 thereto, and in which the bulb socket 51 is connected in a distributive manner to other bulb sockets 54 via splicers 52 and cables (single-core cables) 53. Each of the bulb sockets 51 and 54 holds a bulb 57 in a socket attaching hole 56 provided in a rear surface of a lighting apparatus body 55.
In the above-described lighting apparatus for a vehicle 50, the connector joining portions are concentrated at one location by using the cables 53. Namely, a wire harness-side connector 61 at a terminal of the vehicle body-side cable 60, which is a branch line jointed to a trunk line of the wire harness, is joined to the bulb socket 51 for making up the power feeding socket, and the bulb socket 51 and the other bulb sockets 54 are electrically connected via the corresponding splicers 52 and cables 53.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 12, another lighting apparatus for a vehicle 70 is known in which the distributive connection is effected by a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or FFC 76 instead of the aforementioned cables (single-core cables) 53. Namely, the FPC 76 is screwed to the rear surface of a lamp body 75. A socket connector 71 with a bulb 77 fitted thereto is fitted in a socket attaching hole 76a, and an insulation displacement connector 72 subjected to insulation displacement connection to a flat cable 73 is fitted to the socket connector 71 and is hence electrically connected thereto.
As shown in FIG. 13, a plurality of socket terminals 81 are accommodated in the socket connector 71. A socket housing 78 with the bulb 77 fitted thereto is fitted to this socket connector 71 from the front side of this socket connector 71.
A plurality of terminals 82 respectively having insulation displacement blades 82a are accommodated in the insulation displacement connector 72, and the flat cable 73 is subjected to insulation displacement connection to the insulation displacement blades 82a of this insulation displacement terminals 82 by the pressing force of a connector cover 79 (or by an automatic machine).
As for the electrical connection of the other bulb sockets 74, the distributive connection is effected from the insulation displacement connector 72 via the socket connector 71 and the FPC 76. Namely, the distributive connection is effected as the socket terminals 81 exposed from the socket connector 71 are brought into contact with unillustrated conductive paths which are conductive with the bulb socket 74 on the FPC 76 at the time of the fitting of the socket connector 71.
However, with the above-described conventional lighting apparatus for a vehicle 50, the structure is complex, and the number of component parts and the number of assembling steps become large. In addition, externally fitting members (winding tape, clamps, etc.) for fixing the cables 53 to the lighting apparatus body 55 are also required, so that there is the problem that the cost becomes high.
In addition, with the above-described conventional lighting apparatus for a vehicle 70, the socket terminals 81 are required in a large number, so that the number of component parts and the number of assembling steps become large. Furthermore, since the FPC 76 is used, there has been the problem that the cost becomes high.